The Crocodile and The Fox
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A boy sneaks into Konoha under orders from his mother. The boy is a complete mystery to everyone, and the fact the boy knows how to summon Crocodiles. This only makes him more suspicious and more mysterious. Is the boy a enemy waiting to strike or a powerfull new ally sent to help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews. The swearing is not nessaury and is not very helpful to the writer. I already know some reviews, may be harsh, or critical, however just please don't swear at me. If you do not like the story, please move onto something else. That's all I ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, Naruto belongs to rightful owner and creator Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's, and the plotline for this story.**

 **The story is rated M. Mostly due to the fact, that I want to be very careful. This is due to strong language such as swearing, blood, gore, Cartoon violence, crude humor, and some suggestive themes. Please be warned that their might be dark, disturbing themes and even possible character deaths latter on in the story.**

 **Summary: A boy sneaks into Konoha under orders from his mother. The boy is a complete mystery to everyone, and the fact the boy knows how to summon Crocodiles. Only makes him more suspicious and more mysterious. Is the boy a enemy waiting to strike from the shadows or a powerfull new ally sent to help them?**

 **Warning: Some Characters might be OOC. I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. I already know that my grammar as well as my spelling can be terrible. However I am trying my hardest to improve this. Also Spelling and Grammar have never been my best subjects, also no one is perfect.**

 **Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

A large crocodile was swimming in the river as a eight year old boy walks along side the river bank following the same direction as the large crocodile. The boy stretched a bit as he walked. "How much futher to Konoha?" He asked in annoyance as he came to a complete stop making the crocodile suddenly swim over to the embank and pulls it's large body out of water. It's yellow eyes narrowed slightly at the boy, just as the boy turns to look directly at the crocodile. After a brief starring contest, the crocodile grins at the boy.

"We are almost there, brat. Why? Are you getting second thoughts about this?" The crocodile asks as it watches the boy in slight amusement.

"Tch...I don't like the fact that mother, is making me come here to join this village." He answered as he walks over, and sits down deside the large crocodile.

"Your mother wants you to befriend the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and gain his or her trust. It sounds like an easy mission, besides the fact she wants you to join the hidden leaf village, and become one of it's ninjas." The crocodile answers calmly as it watches the boy that was was sitting beside him.

"She never told me, why I have to do this." He said growling as he ran a hand through his long spikey dark brown color hair, out of a nervous habbit of his. His natural brown eyes narrow a bit as they held bitterness and annoyance in them. The boy was wearing a brown hooded cloak over a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black ninja style sandles. The cloak appeared to be torn in many places giving the boy a mysterious and almost haunting appearance. The boy had a large light tan color backpack on his back.

"Zen, your mother has her reasons to send you to this village. Best to just do what she says, you know how she is and what she's like." The crocodile says with a large yawn as he glances at the boy.

"Hah, I rather push the old bat off a cliff or feed her to a pack of starving wolves." Zen said grinning almost evilly as he pictured ways of how to kill off his mother. The crocodile lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

"I'll never understand you humans. Let alone you, boy." The crocodile mumbles under his breath as he shook his head slowly.

"Shouldn't I be entering the village through it's front gates, and not sneaking in through Konoha's river systems? Besides we must have spotted like thirty seven security breaches in the walls, that are very hard to detect or notice unless you know where to look, that could allow us entery into the village or slip out without anyone noticing us." Zen asked as he looks at his friend. He takes his backpack off and places it in front of him, so he can relax a bit.

"Zen, you don't have any travel papers or ties that would allow you entry had we tried the front gates. Also those security breaches we spotted most likely have some kind of trap waiting there or worse the leaf nins already know about those spots and set up some kind of alarm to go off." The crocodile said frowning. "Best way to enter their village undected, is by taking the river systems. No one in their right mind would try the water ways beause they are normaly way to deep to hold your breath for that long to reach the spot to enter the village that way. Anyways you better use that jutsu now, so you can breathe under water as you sneak in. The entery through the village is just up ahead anyways."

Zen sighed in annoyance to this as he removed his shoes as well as his cloak. He places them deep inside his backpack so they wont get wet. "Fine...Thank kami, my bag is water proof or else this would really piss me off." Zen mumbles under his breath as he slips his backpack back onto his back before he does a series of complicated hand sighns. "Forbidden Transformation Art: Water Demon. " He says bitterly.

Insteantly his bones began cracking as they began shifting under his skin in a frightening mannor. He became taller as well as skinnier almost to the point you could see his bones bone. His natural pale color skin, turned a very sickly grey color. His jaw cracked as his mouth widen as his teeth became longer and even shaper. His ears shifted as they soon resembled long fins, that you would find of a sea serpent. On the sides of his neck, gills appeared as his fingers and toes became webbed looking. Finger nails grew longer as they turned sharper to resemble claws, even toenails grew longer as well as sharper. A long grey tail had also appeared. His eyes changed dramatically in appearance they almost became reptilian looking as scales appeared around his eyes.

He stands there for a few minutes to fight off the searing pain that was shooting all over his body until it becomes a very dull ache. He looks at his crocodile who only waits there beside him. Zen then dives into the river at the same time the crocodile joins him. The gills on either the side of Zen's throat insteantly began to move, turning the water into air for him to breathe safely under water with no problem or concerns. He turned to look at his crocodile friend who snorted and starts to swim up a head of him. Making Zen follow him with ease through the water. The two swam through the water with ease, while staying completely under the surface to avoid detection. The two eventually slipped into Konoha. It wasn't easy but they managed to get in this way.

Zen sent a glare to his crocodile friend who gave him a evil grin. This was due to the fact he didn't warn Zen, that their were metal bars that he had too pry loose in order to get in through the village this way. Zen shook his head and followed the crocodile as they eventually surfaced to find themselves deep inside the forest. Zen drops the jutsu as he changes back to his normal appearance. He has to rest against his crocodile almost immediately after droping the jutsu, the pain shooting through his body makes it rather difficult to swim on his own. Also in order to keep himself above water as he waits for the pain to go away.

The crocodile floats there not at at all bothered by the fact his summoner has to rest against him. The crocodile was only way to familiar of the toll that the forbidden transformation arts, takes on a person's body. Once the pain was gone Zen was able to swim on his own, even though his crocodile stays near by incase his summoner needs him as he eventually pulls himself out of the river as he gets up onto the embankment with no problem.

Zen sighs as he looks up at the sky. It would be nightfall soon. He would have to camp out in the woods, before truly entering the village in the morning. The crocodile watches him as he sets up his small campsite from the water. Zen was very careful so that any patrolling ninjas would not spot his campsite easily. His crocodile friend watches him in silence as he leans back against a tree trunk as he sits on the ground with a tiny fire burning in front of him to fight off the cold night air and to help him dry out.

"You really don't know why your here, do you?" He asked Zen as he watches his summoner carefully as he pulls himself out of the water to keep Zen some company.

"Nope. All I was told was to join the hidden leaf village, become a leaf nin, befriend and gain the Jinchuriki's trust. That's all I was told. The old hag doesn't tell me anything or fully exsplains things to me." Zen huffs before looking at his crocodile with a suspicious look. "You know something don't you?"

"Nope. Just trying to understand why the hell we are here, is all." The crocodile huffed in annoyance.

"That makes two of us." Zen said sighing. "I don't even know who the Jinchuriki is anyways, so how the hell am I suppose to befriend and gained the jinchuriki's trust when I don't even know who that person is!?"

"Tch...Jinchurikis aren't well liked. Find the person who the village hates, and you'll find the jinchuriki. It's not that hard to figure out, Zen." The crocodile said as he watches him.

"I guess your right. However I'm doing things my way though. Mother's plans whatever those are, can honestly go straight to hell for all I care." Zen said firmly. He then smiles. "This is my freedom, from her. I plan to enjoy every moment of it."

"You never follow orders anyways, so do whatever you want. I don't know why I bother asking you, to just do what you are told to do. Seeing how you, just do whatever you want anyways. Just don't get caught, Zen. We crocodiles rather not locate another summoner." The crocodile grumbles even though their is a deep sorrowful look in his yellow eyes. The memories of their previous summoner replay in the the crocodile's mind.

"When have I ever been caught?" Zen asked grinning in evil amusement as he looks at his crocodile.

"First time for everything, brat." The crocodile warns with a low growl of warning.

"You worry to much." Zen said frowning.

"And you don't worry enough!" The crocodile snaps in anger as the irritation can now be seen in his eyes, that insteantly replaced the sorrow that shone just moments ago.

"Chill, it will be fine." Zen said waving off his crocodile's concern.

"Seriously, don't do anything reckless like you usually do, Zen Kogin." The crocodile hisses before slipping back into the river to keep watch, no longer wanting to talk to his summoner. Zen snorts and shakes his head.

"I'm not that reckless, worry wart." Zen pouts as he glares at his crocodile. The crocodile ignores him as it stays alert waiting and watching for any dangers, so he could keep his summoner safe. Zen sighed as he ran a hand through his wet hair while watching the fire burn before him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

 **Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

Through out the night the crocodile kept watch even long after his summoner had fallen asleep. Eventually he remembered something very important that he had to do in order to make sure his summoner would be safe. In annoyance he summoned other crocodiles to help keep watch for any possible dangers that might try to harm their summoner, while he left to take care of a very important task that needed to be done. The other crocodiles kept a constant watch over their summoner almost daring anyone or anything to just try harming their summoner.

When morning came Zen stretched with a yawn, only for his crocodile friend to rise up out of the water with a large fish in its jaws. The crocodile walked over to Zen and dropped the very dead fish onto his lap. The other crocodiles seemed to take this as their hint to leave, and they all vanished in puffs of smoke to return to the summoning world. Zen sighed as he looked down at the fish on his lap.

"Yum, fish for breakfast...again. Thanks." Zen said very slowly as he stared at the dead fish with distaste. He was sick of eating fish. He been eating fish for the past few days and was honestly sick of it.

"Just eat it, brat. You need your strength for the day. After all, you are going to be rather busy, seeing how you need to gain approval to join the academy from the Hokage, find a place to live, get some new clothes to blend in, locate the jinchuriki and befriend it." The crocodile said with a glare as he listed what needed to be done. "Also when you speak with the Hokage, you will show him respect."

"Got it...busy day trying to blend in a village, where no one has ever seen or heard of me before. Easier said than done. Also don't be my fowl mouth, disrespectful, quick temper self, am I right?" Zen said only for the crocodile to grin evilly.

"Exactly...I think your finally learning how to use that brain of yours, instead of just using it to grow that messy fur out of the top part of your head."The crocodile said making Zen's eye twitch in irritation.

"It's called hair, and it's not fur! Lastly I do have have a brain, and know how to use it!" Zen snapped as he lifted the fish off his lap to set it down on a rock as he pulled out a kunai from his backpack to clean the fish. Besides grabbing a large stick to use to cook the fish over the fire. The crocodile rolled his eyes at this as Zen started up his small campfire again.

"Sure you do Zen, sure you do. Look I managed to slip in some documents into the hokage's office last night. So Konoha now has a record of you, being one of there orphans, true most of the information in those documents are fake. However those documents do have some very true facts about you inside them. By the way it wasn't easy slipping those records in but I managed to do it." The crocodile said in a smug tone.

"Wait a minute...How did you even get any documents in the first place in order to pull that off?" Zen asked with narrowed eyes as he started cleaning and cooking his fish.

"Your mother gave them to me, for safe keeping before we left. Since she knew you would screw something up, somehow. She did it to give you some kind of a background so you can't be tracked back to her, and it's there to cover your ass in the long run, should any type of suspicion comes up." The crocodile answered with a huff.

"And you were going to tell me all this, when!?" He snapped as he glared at his crocodile.

"I just told you, so why are you getting all bitchy on me, all of a sudden?" His crocodile asked in irritation.

"Never mind...Fang." Zen said sighing. "Thanks, for helping me out."

"Tch...No problem brat. I really hate to say this but in a lot of respects, you're a lot like your old man." Fang said calmly.

"My old man, huh?" Zen asked softly with a sad exspression. "Hey Fang, you knew him...what was he like?"

"Your old man, was a very powerful man, maybe even dangerous depending on how you looked at him. He was only loyal to the people he cared about. He self taught himself how to be a ninja, by asking rougue ninjas for training by giving them useful information in return or sending hunter nins off their trail by false information. Never once stepped foot inside a ninja academy, so he had no loyality or ties to any of ninja villages. Picked up all kinds of jutsus from rougue ninjas including a few different forms of the clone jutsus. Anyways he caught our attention, and earn our trust after he saved one of us from becoming someone's dinner. He eventually became our summoner which was latter passed to you, when he died. In all honesty, he was more respectful to his elders, wasn't a foul mouth brat, wasn't as reckless as you are, and never had a quick temper." Fang said calmly as Zen sent him a dirty look. "Truth hurts. Doesn't it, pipsqueak?"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak, you walking skin purse on legs!" Zen snapped in anger as he pointed the blood cover kunai at Fang. Fang's eyes widen and then narrowed in rage at what was said.

"I'm a what?!" Fang snarled as he glared at Zen as he gave a threatening growl.

"A walking skin purse on legs!" Zen snarled back.

"Why you disrespectful little brat! I should eat you, here and now!" Fang hollered in rage as he bared his fangs.

"Just try it, scaley! I promise, I'll give you indigestion for the rest of your miserable life, besides the lovely fact that I would haunt you forever!" Zen snapped in rage. The two glared at each other as they were both growling as they seemed to be waiting for one of them to make the first move. The fish that was cooking was ignored and it was starting to burn.

"Your fish is burning." Fang said with a evil smirk as he smelt burnt fish.

"What?" Zen asked blinking. Before he turned to check on his fish, only to yell as he moved his fish quickly off the fire. "Damn it! I hate over cooked fish especially burnt fish. Fuck."

"Well brat, whose fault was that?" Fang asked smugly in amusement.

"Shut up, Fang!" Zen snapped at Fang before his face became serious as well as distant.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Fang asked as he snorted while watching his summoner.

"Fang, how did my father die? Mother never told me, and wont answer my questions about my old man." Zen asked softly.

Fang frowned at that as he closed his eyes as memories replayed in his mind before they opened to stare at him. Of all the questions Zen could have asked Fang wasn't fully prepared for this question. However he would answer it to the best of his ability and reveal what he could until Zen was much older to understand everything. "He was killed by the snake summoner. The snake summoner's name is Orochimaru, he is a sennin who was originally from this village. However Orochimaru eventually betrayed his village and is now seens a S rank rougue ninja, and is a very dangerous man. I wont tell you how your old man died exactly, not until you reach Chunin. Besides the boss has a very old score to settle with Manda for what happened."

Zen's eyes harden at this as they gained a deadly glint in them. "Orochimaru, huh?"

"That's right." Fang said softly as he watched Zen in concern as he also felt Zen's rage radiating from his body.

"Well, the old bastard hasn't seen just how dangerous I can be, and when I find him...I'm going to make him wish that he was never born." Zen said in deadly tone. Fang's eyes widen at this before they clearly showed his irritation and annoyance. Fang very quick spun around using his tail to smack Zen, very hard across the back of his head making him yell in pain. Zen held his head in pain as the hot fish landed on his lap. He ignored the pain of the hot fish on his lap since his head hurt more then the pain of hot food landing on his lap. "Ow! What the fuck, Fang?!"

"Are you an idiot!? Ororchimaru would skin you alive, pipsqueak! You're not strong enough to deal with someone at that level. Hell, your father was able to keep up with someone at a kage level, and yet Orochimaru was able to slaughter him. Not even your forbidden arts and voodoo abilities, that your father never could fully master, will be a match for Orochimaru! So do not engage him! Do you hear me!?" Fang yelled in rage as well as in a deadly tone.

"Fine, I'll avoid Orochimaru at all costs. At least until I'm at a level, where I know I can easily kill the old bastard." Zen grumbled.

"Why do I bother?!" Fang asked as he stared up at the sky to see if the answer was up their or something. "Call me if you need me, brat. Also remember to smile, be polite, respectful, don't cause any problems and above all you must control your temper!" Fang snapped before vanishing in a puff of a smoke. Zen shook his head as he began eating his over cooked, and slightly over burnt fish with a grimance. Once he was done eating, he fully put out the fire before he stood up as he brushed himself down.

"This is going to be rather long day. I really hope that I don't mess this up or else Fang and the others will personally kill me." Zen grumbled as he grabbed his backpack and started walking into the main part of the village. No one paid that much attention to him as he was walking. He ignored them for the most part as well. This gave him the chance to get use to the village, and check the place out without causing a scene or drawing attention to himself. Also it gave him time to figure out how he should talk to the Hokage and convince him he was a good enough to join the academy.

While he was walking around he was startled by a seven year old boy with blond hair, whisker like markings on his face with percing blue eyes, while wearing way too much orange, had suddenly ran pass him. The boy had almost literally crashed into Zen when he ran pass him. Zen had insteantly noticed how the boy appeared to be in panic state of mind, as he watched how the boy hid around a corner to hide from something or someone. Zen blinked in confusion at this.

 _What the hell was that all about?_ He wondered as he looked away from the boy's hiding place to continue on his way. _This doesn't concern me, I need to stay focus on my own problems for now at least._

"Hey kid, did you see the demon run by here?" A man asked growling with three other adults standing behind him. Zen blinked at them as he was pulled out of his own thoughts. Before he could answer, the heavy stench of alcohol hit his nose. Zen's body tensed slightly at this as he relised the horrible smell was coming from these men, besides sensing the dark aura that they possessed. It clearly showed they were up to nothing good. Zen hated dealing with drunks more than anything. He would honesty choose his own mother, than dealing with a group of idiots who were drunk, and that was honesty saying a lot. Especially if anyone knew Zen's mother personally, they would honesty swear she makes this Orochimaru guy, seem as harmless as a new born crocodile.

"A demon huh?" He asked slowly as he crossed his arms. He had a weird feeling wash over him at that very moment. The blond hair boy that he just saw, might be the Jinchuriki or these guys were so drunk they were seeinging things. At the moment it didn't really matter to Zen, since he had no patience for drunks, and hated them more than anything. This was due to the lovely fact that his mother, was a rather violent drunk who always took her frustrations out on him. Than again his mother was always cruel and violent. Being drunk seemed to only increase her evil and make her even more violent besides dangerous.

"Well, have you seen the demon?" One of the other drunks demanded as Zen had to calm his temper and regain his focus on the situation.

"What kind of idiots are you guys?! Hahaha! The only demons I see, are you lousy drunks." He laughed only to have the closest drunk grab him by the collar of his shirt, and yank him off the ground. Meanwhile the blond hair boy known as Naruto, was watching all this from his hiding place in concern and was startled at how this person was in a way protecting him.

"Listen kid, we aren't in any mood for your shit, did you see the demon or not!?" He snarled. Zen's eyes narrowed as he glared with hate filled eyes as they narrowed dangerously at the group of drunks infront of him. Zen then kicked outwards which caused him to break free insteantly from the drunk who was holding him just as he jumped back to put some distance between them. He than quickly bit down into his thumb viciously to draw blood. "Summoning jutsu!" He yelled slamming his hand to the ground in front of him. Insteantly two large crocodiles appeared roaring in rage as they hissed angrily.

The drunks insteantly moved back in fear from the two deadly reptiles before them. Naruto's blue eyes widen with a look of surprise and disbelief as he continued watching. "What the hell is your problem, kid!?" A drunk yelled in fear.

"My problem is that I can't stand drunks, and neither can my crocodiles! I suggest you idiots run away, and stay the hell away from me or else you idiots can become crocodile chow, for all I care. It's your move and I do hope you choose wisely!" Zen hissed in a deadly tone as he glared at them with burning hate filed eyes. The crocodiles snarled as their jaws snapped in warning.

The four drunks insteantly paled at the sight of the crocodiles as they opened their wide jaws, to show that they were very serious about eating them. They hissed and snapped their jaws while growling. "You can't attack us!" The drunk leader of the groups said with a smirk. "We are civillians, and ninjas can't attack us!" He laughed looking brave as he took a half step foreward.

Zen smirked before he let out a truely evil sounding laugh, that honesty made their hair stand on end as fear gripped their hearts tightly. Naruto gulped in fear as he continued watching this. "Oh but I can, for you see...I'm not a ninja you pathedic fools. I am very much a civilian just like you idiots are. Only I been training like crazy, so I can hopefully enter the academy. Since i'm not a ninja or even an academy student yet, I'm in the safe zone to kick your asses without too much of a problem or getting into serious trouble! Anyways I gave you fools a chance to run away, now face the consequences! Mawahahaa! It's dinner time boys!" Zen laughed evilly as the two crocodiles licked their jaws and lundged at the drunks. The idiots screamed as they began tripping over their feet as the crocodiles snapped their jaws but did not chase after them.

Zen watched them run in amusement as they were screaming words that no one could understand. Words were blended together as they were speaking way to fast to hear or understand properly because of their fear besides the fact they were also drunk. The crocodiles seemed to calm down and were watching in amusement with sly grins on their faces. They turned to face their summoner.

"Heehee...thanks guys." Zen said with light laugh as he rubbed the two crocodiles on their heads, once the drunks had disappeared from sight. The two crocodiles then busted out laughing.

"No problem." The crocodile on the left laughed.

"That was fun, lets do it again!"The other crocodile said laughing.

"We'll see...you two better go now. Also don't tell Fang, what happened." Zen said grinning like a evil Cheshire cat.

"Latter Zen, and no promises." The two said as they vanished in puffs of smoke. Zen sighed at this.

"Evil crocs..." Zen grumbled as Naruto was starring wide eyed at the boy, who had not given away his hiding place to those guys. Zen sensing someone watching him glanced back over to Naruto who just came out from his hiding place. Zen then turned to face him as he gave him a friendly grin. "See ya around. Also let's just keep this between us, okay?" He said with a wink before quickly dashing away not waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto just blinked in confusion at what just happened. Naruto had no idea who that boy was and didn't reconise him at all. He also didn't know know what to make of him. However the boy was pretty cool, on how he summoned those crocodiles to scare those drunks away. _Who was that guy?_ Naruto wondered just as Iruka appeared behind him silently. Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts that he never even noticed his sensei who approached him.

"Oh Naruto, I found you." Iruka said slowly in a creepy voice making Naruto's face drain of color. Just as Iruka's hand landed on his shoulder softly and then gripped his shoulder tightly.

Zen continued on his way to the Hokage's tower without a care. He had put some distance between the spot where he encountered the drunks, and where he currently was now. He slowed his running so that he was now walking calmly to the Hokage's tower. However he almost jumped out of his skin, when a scream was heard in the direction he just came from. Zen paused in mid step and looked behind him in concern.

 _Should I go back and see if he's okay?_ He wondered as he debated about it. _Nah, I'm sure he's fine...he's survived this long in this crazy village, I'm sure he can handle it just a little longer. Besides it's none of my concern._ With that in mind he headed straight for the Hokage's tower, and went inside the building.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Zen walked inside the Hokage's tower, being as calm as he could be considering his situation. One wrong move or slip up, and it would be game over for him. Zen sighed softly as he gathered his thoughts together. His eyes were sharply scanning the place. All the chakra signatures of hidden ANBUs and other people inside the building could be detected easily for him. Zen hated to admite it but his mother had taught him well on how to detect chakra signatures within every living thing, no matter how hard a being was trying to hide their chakra signature.

He then grimanced as he remembered the harsh punishiments that his mother would give him, had he failed to detect someone's hidden signature reguardless if they were human or animal. Needless to say, he was always extremely lucky to have been able to crawl away, let alone still be alive after the harsh punishiment his mother would unleash upon him. His mother was cruel and harsh when it came to training. Besides the lovely little fact of being a rather mean and violent drunk who took her frustrations out on him. One mistake no matter how small or even the tinest of a slip ups, would result in a very harsh beating that honesty made him beg for death on more than one occuasian.

Zen's eyes harden as the memories replayed in his head. He honesty hated his mother with every fiber of his being, as he often wished for the old hag's death or even pictured it. However at the same time, he was also very greatful to her for teaching him so many things, even if her ways were violent, cruel and unforgivable. At the moment however he was troubled on what his mother was truly planning. With a shake of his head, he pushed the troublesome thoughts from his mind for now.

The secretary stared at him in confusion as he walked up to the desk. "Can I help you, young man?" She asked as she looked at him in annoyance.

"I would like to speak with the Hokage, miss. It is important that I see him today." Zen said softly while trying to be as polite as possible. Normally he wouldn't have given the woman the time or day. He would have just walked right pass her as he would have headed straight to the Hokage's office without a care. Where he would have been kicking the Hokage's door wide open not caring if he was in meeting or not. However he knew if he did that, all hell would break loose and he couldn't afford being sent to interigations to find out what secrets he did have lurking deep inside his head. Also Fang would most likey eat him if he did that.

The secretary stared at him for a moment before she checked the Hokage's work schedule. "What is your name, kid?" She asked him in a bored tone.

"Zen Kogin." Zen said insteantly as he blinked. The secretary seemed to be giving a look of strong dislike towards, and Zen was betting that the woman hated kids. This was just his opion from the looks she was giving him besides the tone of voice she was using.

"The Hokage can see you first thing tomorrow morning, Zen Kogin. Now leave, go on, shoo." The secretary said as she did a motion with her hand singling him to leave. Zen's right eye twitched at that in irritation as his hands clentched tightly at his sides.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's not a good enough for me. Look it's really important, that I speak with the Hokage today." Zen said trying to stay polite as possible even though their was low threatening growl under his breath. The woman narrowed her eyes as she glared at him.

"Listen, kid. The Hokage's very busy today, he can see you first thing in the morning. So go play with your little friends, and let us adults work. You little brat." She hissed as she glared at him.

"What part of I have see the Hokage today and that it's important? Didn't you get, lady?" Zen snarled as his patience snapped as his temper flared at this woman's attitude.

"What ever your problem is, it can wait until tomorrow. Do you understand me?" The lady snapped as she glared at him.

"No, it bloody well can't wait until tomorrow morning, you ugly old hag! I need to speak with the Hokage today, it's very important!" Zen snapped as he snarled at the lady who seemed to now be glaring at him and looking ready to strike him. It would honestly be her worst mistake if she did, because he would summon one of his crocodiles in a heart beat to rip her to shreads. Consquences could be damned afterwards.

"You better leave before your thrown out of here, you horrible, ill mannored, little street rat! You can see the Hokage in the morning!" The woman snapped in irritation.

Zen snarled deeply as his eyes harden with a very dark look. _Screw this, I'm doing this the hard way. Fuck being polite! I'll just bust my way in through the window outside and see the old geezer that way._ Zen's mind snarled in rage. Without another word he turned, and started to leave. He didn't want to deal with the stupid lady. However he was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He was about to snap at the person or to tell the person off, only to blink at the ANBU wearing a cat like mask standing beside him. The harsh words he was about to say insteantly died in his throat. _Fuck!_ Zen screamed inside his head upon seeing the ANBU standing there.

"You said you need to speak with the Hokage and that it's very important right?" He asked softly. Zen briefly wondered how much this ANBU had over heard.

"Yes sir, I did." Zen said feeling a bit worried and intimidated. _How the hell did I missed this guy's chakra signature?!_ He wondered before the realization sank in. His own temper had caused him to loose focus of what was around him. _I am such an idiot. Mother, would have killed me. If she had witnessed this._

"Come with me." The cat ANBU said as he lead Zen pass the irritated secretery who was glaring daggers at him. Zen shot a cold glare right back at her as he resisted the urge to flip her off. He would get his revenge latter on the stupid woman. "Can I ask what is so important that you need to see the Hokage today about?"

"You see...I sort of threatened some drunk civillians with my crocodile summons. I swear no one was hurt, but I'm afraid it would hurt my chances of being able to join the academy, so I can become a ninja. Also I sort of need a place to live and I'm also an orphan who ran away from the orphanage a few years ago to live on my own out in the woods with help from my crocodile summons." Zen said softly in a nervous tone.

The cat ANBU stared wide eyed at him as he stopped in mid step. "You can summon crocodiles?" He asked softly in surprise.

"Yes sir, I can summon crocodiles. The reason for this is because the crocodile contract had once belonged to my father. When he and my mother died...it was left in my possession when I was two. Wasn't allowed to sighn it until I was five, the crocodiles made sure of that." Zen said softly with a distant look in his eyes. Painful memories replayed in his mind when he learned of his father's death and how the crocodile contract was passed to him.

"I see...is there anything else?" The cat ANBU asked softly.

"Yeah...you have about thirty seven security bretches within the village walls, where enemy ninjas can easily entered the village and leave from without detection. Living out in the woods where no one bothers to fully patrol that sector, you find things that people often over look." Zen said calmly. It wasn't a complete lie, while walking along side the walls of the hidden leaf village before he had entered the village through the riverways. Fang and himself had found thirty seven security breaches that normally would be over looked. Only problem was that Fang had advised against entering the village through those spots incase enemy ninjas had laid traps there or if the leaf ninjas already knew about those spots and had laid traps of their own to catch enemy nins. Cat frowned behind his mask at this as he lead Zen inside the Hokage's office.

The third Hokage looked up in confusion. "Lord third, this boy wishes to talk to you. It's important and he claims he found thirty seven security breches into our village."

"I see. Please have a seat." The third said as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Zen walked foreward as he sat down in the chair. "Now then before we begin what is your name and age?"

"My name is Zen Kogin, and I am eight years old, sir." Zen said softly. The third Hokage was watching him intently. He did not reconise this child or his last name and the third Hokage could remember all the faces of the people who live in his village. Sometimes names were forgotten but he never forgotten a face.

"It's nice to meet you Zen Kogin, now what can I help you with?" The third asked softly as he watched the child.

"Like wise lord Hokage-sama, I wish to join the ninja academy and become a ninja so that I can protect this village. I also will need a place to live since I'm a orphan who ran away from the orphanage a few years ago to live on my own out in the woods with the help from my Crocodile summons." Zen said startling and surprising the third Hokage. The cat ANBU stood there not saying a word since the kid exsplained this already.

"May I ask why you ran away from the orphanage?" The Hokage asked as he stared intently at the boy. Zen noticed the frown on the Hokage's face and was able to see that the Hokage was a bit suspicious as well as alarmed besides being curious from the look that the Hokage was giving him.

"I stood up for a kid, that I saw being abused, and the woman who ran the orphanage struck me. I ran away after that night. Been living in the woods ever since. One finds things when they live in the woods, if you live in an area that gets over looked by patrolling ninjas or where no one really bothers to fully look. That was how I found the security bretches, sir." Zen said surprising the cat Anbu who was not informed of this earlier.

"How old were you when you lost your parents and when did you gain the summoning contract with crocodiles?" The hokage asked softly as he watched the boy intently trying to detect any lies in the boy's story. Zen had been well trained on how to lie without giving any indication that he was indeed lying or making some things up as he talked. Being tortured for three hours a day by his mother when he was little had taught him many things, besides making him hate her with every fiber of his being.

"I was two when my parents died, the crocodile summoning contract had belonged to my father who left it in my possession when he died. I have a very close bond to my crocodile summonings, sir. Wasn't allowed to sighn the contract until I was five and the crocodiles made sure of that." Zen said softly.

"Can you show me your summons?" The hokage asked softly.

Zen bit his thumb as he did a series of hand sighns. "Summoning no jutsu." He said as he slapped his hand on the ground insteantly a large crocodile appeared. The crocodile looked at Zen as she blinked her yellow eyes.

"What is it?" She demanded sounding a bit annoyed that she had been summoned and yet curious at the same time.

"The Hokage-sama, wished to see one of my summonings." Zen said softly. The female crocodile seemed to be a bit surprised by this.

"I see." She said as she turned her head to face the third Hokage and the cat ANBU who was still standing in the room. "It's nice to meet you Hokage-sama. Is there something you need or wish to know?" She asked politely while watching him intently.

"Not at the moment, I'm sorry I had Zen summon you." The third said softly.

"It's no problem, sir. We crocodiles see Zen as one of our own and we been watching over him. I will be leaving then." She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Your crocodiles seem nice." The cat ANBU said.

"Depends on which crocodile is summoned. Trust me you don't want to meet, Riff." Zen said softly as he tensed up a bit.

"Riff?" The cat ANBU asked in confusion.

"He's the boss summon of the crocodiles. Believe me, he doesn't like to be summoned unless if it's dire emergency and someone better be badly hurt or dying." Zen said remembering when he accidently summoned Riff, only to be almost eaten by a very pissed off grouchy crocodile boss summon. Truth be told he was very hesistant about summoning Riff, and was almost afraid to summon him should a situation comes up where he would have to summon him.

The Hokage coughed to clear his throat to regain Zen's attention. "Zen, I need to know when did you run away from the orphanage?" The hokage asked.

"I was four years old, I believe." Zen said softly.

The third hokage frowned at that. "Do you remember the child you stood up for?"

"He was blond with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his face. I never knew his name, since I'm bad at remembering names, sir." Zen said quickly since he had a feeling that no parent in their right mind, would let their kid wear that much orange. He just hoped and prayed it would get rid of any suspicions that the elderly Hokage had of him.

The third nodded it seemed the boy was telling the truth. However the boy was still very suspicious and was a complete mystery to him. However so far the boy did not seem to be a threat in any way nor had he been lying as far as the Hokage could tell. "You are a little old to enter the academy." He said looking at the boy.

"I know, I might be a bit old to join. However I been training very hard, on my own lord Hokage. My crocodiles have been teaching me as well, besides the fact that I been observing others when they do their training." Zen said softly.

The Hokage leaned back in his seat as he looked at the boy. "Hmmm...I want to test you on some skills before I agree to sighn you up for the academy. Can you produce a clone?"

Zen did a series of hand sighns. "Clone no jutsu." He said making a very sickly and almost very dead clone appeared on the floor beside him. The clone was twitching badly as though it was having a violent seizure on the floor of the office. Zen smiled nervously at this. He had problems with the leaf ninja's style for clones. He was honestly better suited at making water clones and a few other style of clones. The clone then vanished into a puff of smoke, after it gave one more violent twitch on the floor. "Sorry...I haven't exactly mastered that yet...since this was the first time trying it actually."

"That wasn't bad for your first time...a little more practice is needed. Can you use the transformation jutsu?" He asked watching him.

Zen did a series of hands sighns. "Transformation no jutsu." He said as he turned into a perfect copy of the third Hokage with out any flaws. The third hokage nodded to this Zen's henge was perfect.

"Good...it seems you have already mastered that. Can you do the substitution jutsu?" The third asked as Zen droped the henge.

Zen did the hand sighns and traded places with a potted plant that was on the oher side of the room. "Very well, I will alow you to join the academy...I will place you in a class very close to your own age, though you might be a year older than your classmates. You still have much to learn, but I am impressed by what you have learned just from your own observations. What have the crocodiles been teaching you?"

"Chakra control, how to detect chakra signatures, genjutsus, dodging things, and only a tiny bit of taijutsu." Zen said nervously.

"I going on limb here, but i'm guessing taijutsu is not your best since i'm sure your crocodiles aren't suited for teaching you that." The hokage said.

"That would correct hokage-sama." Zen said softly.

"Hmmm...I'm sure your new sensei can help you catch up with your classmates. Their is an apartment I can give you, including allowance once a month. Now then can you show me, where these security breaches are on this map. Before I sighn the forms that will give you entry to join the academy?" The hokage asked as he unrolled a map of the village onto his desk so zen could point out the security breaches.

"Sure thing, Lord Hokage-sama, and thank you for everything." Zen said as he stood up quickly before he bowed to him. He than began to point to spots out and exsplain where these security bretches were located at since some of them were pretty hard to notice right away, unless you knew what you were looking for. The third sighned the forms and gave the apartment key to him. Zen took the forms and the key as he then bowed once more as he left the office. The cat ANBU was about to leave, when the Hokage stopped him.

"Tenzo, I want you to keep a close eye on the boy. He's a mysterious child and is a bit suspicious. However I don't think he's a threat at the moment, but it's better to be safe than sorry." The third said softly.

"Very well lord Hokage, I'll keep a close eye on the boy. He also forgot to mension that he summoned his crocodiles to scare some drunks away from him." Tenzo said softly

"Did any of his crocodiles harm-?" The third Hokage asked with a worried exspression.

"No one was hurt. He stressed that part out to me, and I believe him." Tenzo said making the Hokage relax at this.

"Very well, keep a close eye on him. I'll have the other ANBU look into these security bretches." The hokage said calmly.

"Yes sir." Tenzo then left to watch over his charge.

 _A crocodile summoner might be very helpful to the village or might be the most harmful thing to our village. I can only hope Iruka, can handle his newest charge because he seems to be a lot like Naruto in some respects, and yet he oddly reminds me of someone I meet years ago. However I will have to look in futher on Zen's background._ The Hokage thought silently to himself. He could only hope that the boy was not a threat. The last thing he wanted was another Orochimaru running around.

* * *

Zen was smiling as he left the hokage's office. _That went over better than I thought it would. However i'm not exactly happy that I have a ANBU now watching my every_ move. Zen could sense the ANBU following him. _Though I suppose I should have suspected this, I'm going to have to be careful for a while until the ANBU is order to not look after me anymore. Hmmm...I should first buy some new clothes, equipment and get some lunch. I hope they have a ramen stand around here or else I might just cry and curse my mother for being so cruel._ Zen's mind said as his stomache growled.

"Hey your that brat, who threatened to send his crocodiles after us!" A man yelled. Zen turned to see that the drunks were back, and they had brought friends with them. Zen took a calming breath. He knew the ANBU was watching him, and he couldn't afford getting into a fight with these guys even though it would be self defense at this point. Zen knew he could easily defeat them in fight, however he had to keep a low profile for now.

"Look there's the demon!" He yelled making all the idiots turn in the random direction he pointed in. Zen seeing his chance had bolted in the other dirction and quickly disappeared around the corner before they noticed he was missing. Tenzo shook his head at this as he followed his charge silently in amusement as well as in concern for his new charge's well being. He was also relieved that the boy did not pick a fight with them. It meant he didn't have to interfere or deal with all the paperwork that he would have to fill out afterwards. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad to follow or keep an eye on.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on the first Chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Zen walked down the busy streets of Konoha looking for a ramen stand. While listening to some people on the streets talk about a ninja academy teacher by the name of Iruka Umino. So far everything he been hearing about this Iruka person has been nothing but good things. _I hope this Iruka-sensei person will be my teacher._ Zen thought to himself as he continued his search for a ramen stand. He knew from experience that it was never wise to go shopping on an empty stomache. The memory of one such incident suddenly replayed in his mind as he walked.

 ***FlashBack***

Five year old Zen was annoyed that he had to do the shopping for his mother. He had a list in his hand as he looked down at the long list of what he had to buy. The only thing he was greatful for was the fact that he knew how to create a clone or two that could help him carry all the damn shopping bags. He chose to get the clothes shopping over and done with first. He hated clothes shopping with a passion. He also really regreted not eating breakfast that morning. However he didn't want to anger his psycho mother from hell who happened to be very drunk that morning either.

Shopping was the best way to escape her drunken wrath. Also if he got it all done and managed to get everything on the list, he had a sixty percent chance of not ending up in the hospital. Time seemed to go by slowly as he searched for the clothing items that were written down on the list. _Why the hell was it so hard to locate some of these items?_ He wondered bitterly as he searched for the items on the list. Also he had no idea what bra size his mother needed. Yet here he was starring at the bras and their different sizes in pure confusion as well as in embarrassment. He silently cursed at the fact his mother was forcing him to do this. At least she could have put down what size she needed.

A woman who worked in the woman's clothing department slowly approached to shoo him away from the woman's undergarments. Basically thinking he was a young pervert in the making or was planning on using a bra for a sling shot. However before she could say anything he held up a shopping list. "My mom forced me to do some clothes shopping. She didn't write down what size she needed. Could you help me out miss?" He asked her politely while trying to exsplain his situation even though he looked very embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

The woman blinked at him as she looked at the shopping list, and than sighed. "If I was you kid, I would skip trying to buy your mother's undergarments and let her do her own shopping for those items. However the other items are easy to find there located right near the changing rooms."

"Right...Thanks for the help miss." He said as he walked away from the undergarment section of the woman's clothing section. He wasn't sure where that lady went but he soon began to feel rather dizzy, mostly from his hunger. He tried to ignore it but it only grew worse as time seemed to tick by slowly. Soon the dizziness grew so bad that it caused him to passed out. He collapsed against one of the changing rooms doors.

Sadly fate must have hated him that day, because when he collapsed against that door the door opened. Where it revealed a woman making out with her lover. Both of them were completely obvilious to the fact that the door had been accidently forced open when Zen had collapsed against it. Also they were obvilious to the fact that their was a unconscious kid on the floor, and the lovely timing of the woman's husband who had just came around the corner. Needless to say the woman's husband saw the affair going on with his own eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The woman's husband yelled making his wife and her lover spring away from each other in alarm, besides the fact they had been startled half to death. The woman and the woman's lover were only in their undergarments.

"Beloved...I can exsplain." She said fearfully.

"There's nothing to exsplain, love. You were unhappy with this loser and chose me. Since I make you much more happier than he ever could." The woman's lover said smirking.

"Beloved...don't!" The woman yelled in fear as her husband glared hatefully at her lover.

"Tch...I guess my soon to be ex-wife, never told you about me." The woman's husband said snarling in rage.

"What's there to know? You seem weak." The woman's lover said as he stood there.

"I happen to be a hidden mist, Jounin." The woman's husband said as he pulled out his hand band from his pocket. "I just don't wear my headband on my days off." The woman's lover paled dramatically at those words as he began sweating bullets in fear. "I'm going to give you a five second head start, before I tear you apart." The woman's lover took off running without even grabbing his clothes that were on the floor of the changing room. The woman's husband put his head band back on as he shot his soon to be ex-wife a dark hateful look. "I want you out of my house within twenty four hours with all your belongings. Also I hope you don't mind if your lover is missing parts off his body." With that the woman's now ex-husband took off after his prey.

When Zen started to come around roughly a few minutes latter. He slowly sat up right, only to see a half naked woman glaring down at him in rage even though tears were running down her face smudging her make up. "This is all your fault you horrible little perverted brat, you ruined my marriage!" She screamed as Zen ended up being slapped and shaken violently by the distressed woman. While her ex-husband began to try and murder his soon to be ex-wife's lover somewhere outside the clothing store. Turned out the woman's lover was only civilian, that worked at some kind of bar roughly a few blocks down the street from the clothing store. It took three people to pull the distress woman away from Zen, before she strangled him to death. He was honesty confused by everything that happened but someone kindly told him what happened while he was out cold.

He managed to finish up his shopping before stopping at one of his favorite restaurants to eat some Ramen. Afterwards he headed home, only to be greeted by his psycho mother who looked furious. In the end his mother still ended up beating him up for not getting everything on the shopping list. How was he suppose to know there had been a second shopping list? One that had her clothing sizes written down on it, besides a few other items on it as well. Considering the fact that it had been her that morning, who had only handed him only one shopping list. He learned to never to trust his mother when she was drunk, and should have known better than to trust her that morning.

 ***End Flash Back***

Zen honestly didn't want to deal with another situation like that ever again, in his life time. True grant it he was only five when that whole situation happened but he swore never again to shop or do anything on an empty stomache. So here he was using his senses to try and find a ramen stand. While trying to avoid the group of idiot drunks that were still looking for him.

He often had to dive quickly into an alley, behind something or someone to avoid the idiots that were looking for him. While keeping his true skills hidden from the ANBU that was assighned to watch over him. He sighed at this. "Man, they just don't know when to quit." He grumbled under his breath as he continued his search for a ramen stand. True he could have stop and ask someone for directions. However he was paranoid that if he did stop to ask for directions, his ANBU tag along or guardian would figure out something wasn't right about his story.

He knew that he could eat at some other restaurant in the villiage. However he determined to have ramen one way or another. His nose soon caught the drifting delicious smell of ramen and like a predator zooming on it's prey. He bolted in the direction of the mouth watering delight, being careful not to accidently bump or crash into anyone as he ran down the busy streets. Being the crocodile's summoner he gained a few abnormal abilities from them, like how to follow things by scent alone accurately kind of like that of a dog, how to detect things hidden in thick mud or muddy water were visablabilty was very poor and lastly how to sense heat signatures in the dark.

His nose lead him directly to Ichiraku's Raman stand, where he slowed his run to a slow walk. His eyes lit up in pure joy that their really was a ramen stand here in Konoha. He smiled as he walked inside, and took a seat up at the front counter. He than placed his order for a large bowl of hot spicy chicken ramen with extra chicken as well as extra vegtables. The look he got from the woman was sort of priceless, since here was kid wanting extra vegtables in his food. She gave him a kind smile and nodded as she quickly put his order in.

Zen blinked since the lady had placed his order in so quickly. It was almost like, quick put the order in before the kid can have second thoughts about the extra vegtables in his ramen. Not like he was going to change his mind in the first place. He liked his ramen to have a lot of meat and vegatables in it. He had a strange feeling that most kids around here didn't like vegtables, all that much and was honestly confused as to why they wouldn't like them. In this world you eat what's placed in front of you or go away hungry. That was how he was forced to grow up.

Zen was pulled out his thoughts when the blond haired boy from earlier arrived and suddenly noticed him. "Hey! You're that kid who summoned those big aligators!" Naruto yelled when he noticed him. Zen was just super glad that none of his crocodiles had heard that, or else all hell would have broken loose. His crocodiles would not hesistate to kill the poor fool that had dared to call them an aligator even if was an honest mistake.

"Crocodiles. I summon crocodiles...not aligators." Zen said softly as his eye twitched slightly at his crocodiles being called aligators.

"Naruto, it's not polite to shout and point at people." Iruka scolded him before he looked at Zen with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine...aligators and crocodiles are often mistaken for one another. Just be thankful my summons didn't hear that...they get a bit violent when they are mistaken for aligators." Zen said truthfully. That was understatement of the year, his crocodiles would destroy the poor unfortunate victum in a matter of minutes if not seconds for their honest mistake.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suddenly as he pulled Zen from his bitter thoughts.

"I'm Zen Kogin, you?" Zen asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!" Naruto said grinning as he sat down beside him. Iruka sat down on the other side of Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. So you want to be Hokage, huh? That's cool. Me, I just want to be the best ninja that I can be, hopefull becoming a jounin someday." Zen said making Naruto smile. "I take it you go to the academy?"

"Yep and this is Iruka-sensei, he teaches us at the Academy. Even though he can be really boring." Naruto said only to yelp as Iruka hit him hard on the head with a irritated exspression.

"My classes are not boring! If you would just pay attention and not goof off during class, you might actually learn something!" Iruka snapped.

"I'm suppose to start the academy tomorrow." Zen said nervously after Naruto and Iruka placed their orders in. Iruka looked at him with a soft but serious exspression.

"Do you know whose class you be joining?" Iruka asked Zen. Naruto was also surprised by this but was strangely quiet as Zen and Iruka talked.

"I have the form that the Hokage gave to me right here...I'm suppose to show it when I arrive at the Academy tomorrow. Haven't really looked at it to be honest." Zen said truthfully.

"May I see the form that the Hokage gave you?" Iruka asked. Zen took out the form and handed it to Iruka who quickly read it. He than smiled. "Seems like you will be in Naruto's class, meaning you are my new student."

"Really?" Zen and Naruto asked with wide eyes of surprise.

"Really." Iruka chuckled.

"YES!" Naruto cheered loudly at the thought of having Zen in his class. Zen was also happy to be having Iruka as his teacher, from everything he been hearing Iruka was one of the best teachers in the Academy.

"Cool. I look foreward to your class, Iruka-sensei." Zen said grinning just as the lady brought out Zen's meal and placed it down in front of him. Zen then smiled at the sight of the delicious mouth water ramen in front of him.

"Is that extra vegtables in your ramen?" Iruka asked in surprise when he noticed the vegtables in Zen's ramen.

"Yep." Zen said grinning like a evil Cheshire cat.

"Yuck, vegtables are gross." Naruto said frowning.

"Hey, I happen to like vegtables and I also have extra chicken in my dish as well Naruto." Zen said as he picked up his chop sticks and began to happily devour his meal as Naruto talked to him. He nodded to what ever Naruto was telling him. Even though he wasn't really paying attention. He was only concentrating on the delious meal in front of him. He was in heaven as he happily ate his ramen. This ramen was way better than the ramen he was use to eating.

"Zen, could we be friends?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure. To be honest with ya, I never had a friend before unless you count my crocodiles. I might be a bit harsh as well as rude at times but that's just part of my personality. I'm not use to having friends." Zen said making Naruto smile at that. Zen then put a mouthful of ramen into his mouth.

"Can you teach me how to summon crocodiles as well?!" Naruto asked making Zen's eyes widen as he suddenly choked and nearly sprayed his ramen out of his mouth when Naruto asked him that.

"Cough...cough...what?!" Zen asked as he cleared his throat after managing to swallow his mouthful of ramen. Eventhough he burnt his mouth and throat on his hot ramen.

"Can you teach me how to summon crocodiles?" Naruto asked him again.

"Naruto, it's possible that Zen's crocodile summons are a clan secret and he won't be able to teach you that." Iruka said when he saw how Zen reacted to the question.

 _If anything Riff might just try to eat me, if I let Naruto sighn the scroll without asking if it's okay for an outsider to sighn a family scroll. I owe Iruka-sensei big time for this._ Zen's innerself said.

"Are they a clan secret Zen?" Naruto asked looking away from Iruka sensei to Zen.

"I'm afraid so Naruto...I mean I could ask the boss summon but I don't think he'll let you sighn. Sorry." Zen said.

"Oh well...can you still summon your crocodiles to scare the girls in the class or have them eat Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded him with wide eyes.

Zen smiled nervously at this. "Naruto, my crocodiles are only used as a last resort type of deal, so no way in hell that's happening. Besides some of my crocs aren't too friendly around others and will not hesitate to attack the first thing they see. I rather not kill my classmates." Zen said with a nervous smile.

"You're no fun." Naruto said pouting

"However what I can teach you, is some awesome pranks. That my crocodiles have taught me." Zen said while never noticing Iruka's look of pure horror at the thought of another prankster let loose in his classroom helping Naruto out with pranks.

"Awesome!" Naruto said with wide eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief. Iruka looked almost ready to start crying at the images of having two pranksters loose in his classroom played in his mind. Wasn't one Naruto bad enough?

"However Naruto the pranks that I teach you, you can't use them in school or on Iruka sensei. Deal?" Zen asked him.

"Deal." Naruto said after a few minutes thinking it over.

Iruka was still dreading the thought of what kind of pranks, Zen would be teaching Naruto. However he was happy that Zen was setting some ground rules with his pranks. However knowing Naruto he would in some way find a way to use those new pranks and unleash them in the classroom when Zen wasn't around. Iruka's head dropped a bit. "You two are going to be the death of me." Iruka said sighing.

"If I wanted you dead Iruka-sensei, all I have to do is summon one of my crocodiles that really dislikes people and just set him loose." Zen said grinning at him. Iruka's face paled dramatically at that. "However I wouldn't do that, I rather not deal with a furious Hokage and have upset parents screaming at me for killing one of best teachers around in the academy from what I've heard around town today." Zen said. He wasn't lying while walking around trying to locate this place he had heard people talking about how Iruka was one of the best teachers in the academy even though he had no idea who Iruka was at the time.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

 **Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Iruka blinked at that before he gave a small nervous smile. "I'm glad you like me, enough not to kill me with your crocodile summons." He said as he looked at Zen.

"I just don't want the Hokage, Naruto or the entire village all out for blood, if I did something like that. Besides my crocodiles might just eat me if I did a stunt like that. True most of them don't like humans, and they also really hate it when I summon them for something minor to deal with. They basically wont hesistate to go after me instead of the target they are suppose. It really all depends on which crocodiles are summoned. Riff the crocodile boss is a prime example of that." Zen said whimpearing as the memories of Riff coming at him after a few accidental summons of him and the close calls of almost being eaten by him came to mind.

"Are your crocodiles really that bad?" Naruto asked.

"They can be at times...Riff he um...doesn't like being summoned unless it's a dire emergency and someone better be dying or already dead by that time." Zen said with a pale exspression.

"Are you okay? You look rather pale." Iruka asked him.

"Yeah...just the memories of my misfortures with Riff...replay in my mind." Zen said calmly as he went back to eating his meal.

"I finally found you!" The very familiar drunk voice suddenly yelled. Zen insteantly turned to stare at who just yelled only to insteantly reconised the person as one of the drunks from earlier. The very same person who been searching for him, besides having his friends help in the search to locate him. Zen quickly swallowed his mouthful of food as he looked at the drunk.

"Not these drunk idiots again. Can't they take a hint and just stay lost?" Zen whined under his breath just as the drunk man approached him as he suddenly yanked him off the stool making him hit the ground hard. Zen growled in annoyance at this even though that had hurt. "Dude...I'm about five seconds to make you regret ever touching me, if you don't release me this second!" Zen snarled loudly in warning as his eyes began twitching violently. He was beginning to loose his temper and it was about to slip pass his control.

"What do you think your doing to my student!?" Iruka demanded loudly as he stood up to help Zen almost as soon as Zen had hit the floor as the man still held him tightly by the back of his shirt. Zen was honestly a bit startled by Iruka suddenly coming to his aid and even more startled at the fact Iruka looked furious with the drunk. For as long as Zen could remember no one had ever came to his aid before, other than his crocodile summons that were sometimes bit over protective of him.

"Iruka-sensei?" Zen asked under his breath in confusion as he looked at the man. He honestly didn't understand why this man was suddenly defending him or how to deal with it. He was out of his element at moment and had no idea how to handle this whole situation.

"Stay out of this! This little brat is dead! No one threatens my friends or me and gets away with it!" The man started as he suddenly suckered punch Iruka in the face making him drop to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled in alarm as he leapt out of his seat and ran to his sensei's aid.

"After I take care of this brat, your next demon!" The drunk snarled as he noticed Naruto. The owner of the raman stand came out from the kitchen and was about to start yelling at the man for disturbing his customers. However before he could say anything Zen snarled loudly in rage which seemed to cause everyone to freeze in pure fear as the atmosphere in the place seemed to turn icy cold and even dark. Zen's snarl in no way sounded human it sounded more like a pissed off crocodile. Zen than suddenly reached for the arm that still had the back of his shirt as he than latched onto the man's arm with both of his hands in iron tight death grip. Zen's eyes were burning with pure hatred, rage and held a small look of insanity of them besides a promise of death or a world of pain all intertwined into a single emotion. Zen than slowly reveal a purely evil almost demonic looking Cheshire cat like grin on his face he tightened his grip on the man's arm.

"You really shouldn't have done that asshole, and now I'm going to make you regret it." Zen hissed in a deadly tone that made the drunk freeze in pure fear as he watched Zen's Cheshire cat like grin widen inhumanly as he bared his teeth that had a slightly sharp edges to them which gave him a slight demonic appearance. "Secret fighting style: Crocodile Death Roll!" Zen yelled as poored chakra into his body just as he violently started twisting, rolling and thrashing in a similar way to that of a large crocodile. Especially if the crocodile's jaws were latched onto it's prey as they did one of their violent death rolls on it.

The very loud horrifying as well as gruesome sounds of the man's arm breaking in multiple places seemed to almost echo through out the raman stand. Zen rolled, thrashed and twisted violently as held onto the drunk's arm in his iron tight death grip refusing to budge or release him. The man was screaming and as he was frantically trying to free his arm from the whirling dervish that was latched onto his arm but it was pointless, Zen's death grip was impossible to break since Zen had focused some chakra to his hands in order to keep his death grip on the man's arm.

Everyone that was there was watching this play out in horror at just how gruesome this move really was. Especially when blood started to splatter across the ground, tables, floor, clothing, the ceiling and even onto a few customers and some near by witnesses who had stopped to see what was happening. This caused some people to scream in horror and even flee from the scene. Zen than stopped for a second revealing the man's mangled arm that was bleeding violently as the shards of broken bone began sticking out of it in multiple places. It almost looked boneless while it just hung there all bloody with bone shards sticking out of it in multiple places like a pin cushion. The man was screaming in pain from the damage Zen's unusual fighting style had caused.

Iruka was sitting up practically frozen in place at what he had witnessed from his newest student. Everything had just happened so fast that it didn't give Iruka or anyone a chance to really react or do something. Naruto just sat there beside his sensei with wide eyes as his mouth hung open in a horrified awe sort of way. On a near by roof the ANBU Cat nearly fell off it in disbelief that his charge had litterly came up with his own fighting style based off his crocodile summons, it was a very affective move. However it was also a rather gruesome and yet very disturbing one.

Cat was horrified at the thought of all the paper work he was now going to have to fill out, even though Zen had acted out in order to protect his soon to be sensei, his new friend or himself, it could have also been all three things roled into one. Either way you looked at it, the whole situation had been in self defense. Cat began to worry that Zen might have been raised by his crocodiles for bit too long, and was beginning to think he was one of them or something.

"Iruka-sensei, is going to have his hands full with this kid. I feel sorry for who ever ends up being his sensei when Zen finally becomes a gennin." Cat mumbled under his breath. He just hoped it wouldn't be him. He would hate to think what the kid could do to him, if he ticked off the kid badly. He almost shuddered at the thought. Since gennins often got ticked off with their senseis.

The man instenatly released Zen's shirt just as Zen had insteantly released him. Zen quickly jumped up to his feet while putting some distance between them while watching the drunk intently with out so much as blinking. The man snarled in pain besides in pure rage at the kid as he took a step back to look at his managed arm. The man gave a shout of anger as he than charged foreward as he swung a punch at Zen with his good arm. Zen's eyes narrowed as he calmly side stepped the man's attack, before he widen his deadly evil Cheshire cat like grin even more, if that was even possible as it made him look even more insane, twisted and even more demonic than before.

Zen made a fist before slaming it straight between the man's legs just as he added a tiny bit of chakra to inhance the strength of his punch when it made contact. Zen never once claimed that he fought fair. Living with his mother had taught him that fighting fair had a much higher chance of getting himself killed, at least fighting dirty gave you an advantage of escaping or giving you a slight upper advantage in battle though it all depended on the situation. The man's eyes comically widen as he made a high pitch noise of pain just as his hands flew to his lower region on his body while his body dropped to the ground like a stone. However on his way down his chin struck the counter of the ramen stand with enough force that it knocked him out cold insteantly. The man's body than collapsed fully to the ground and did not move.

A lot of men in the place that were witnessing all this had all flitched and even grimanced at what they just witnessed. Iruka grimance when he saw his student's underhanded move and suddenly whimpeared in despair at all the images of how the sparring lessons would go with Zen. Iruka knew this was not going to go over well at all. Zen had moved off to the side after the punch, moving as quickly as he could when the man had dropped like a rock to the ground. In order to advoid having the drunk land on him.

"I hate stupid ass drunks!" Zen fumed angrily before he sat back down onto his stool and began finishing eating the rest of his dinner once more as he ignored the looks everyone was giving him. The raman stand owner than told people there was nothing to see and to go back to whatever they were doing. His daughter the waitress hurried over to customers to appoogise to them for what happened.

"That was below the belt...Zen." Iruka said slowly as Zen looked at him. Iruka had managed to get to his feet and had walked back over to check on his student with Naruto following him.

"My taijutsu is honestly horrible Iruka-sensei, since I have little training in that area. Since I was practicaly rasied by my crocodile summons. I been living out in the woods all this time. I'm mostly all self taught just by observing others. I never once said I fought fair." Zen said softly.

"I know. The note you had from the Hokage, mensioned a little bit your past and how you will need some extra class time in order to catch up to the rest of your classmates when it comes to Taijutsu. I have to ask you not to use that style of yours. The one you call the crocodile death roll on any of your fellow classmates or teachers. Same goes for hitting below the belt." Iruka said as the drunk was taken away by two ANBUs. Zen knew the ANBU assighned to watch him was still there watching him but had two of his fellow ANBUs take the drunk away for medical attention.

"I'll try not to iruka-sensei, but no promises. Old habbits die hard." Zen said softly. "Anyways are you okay? I mean that guy did sucker punch you in the face, Iruka-sensei."

"I'm fine I admite I wasn't fully prepared for that and I'm rather embarrassed about it. However I'm more concerned about you, are you okay?" Iruka asked in concern as his eyes were scanning for any noticeable injuries on Zen's body.

"Yeah, I'm okay Iruka-sensei." Zen said not use to this kind of attention or affection. He honestly did not know how to deal with it and it put him on edge. His temper was slowly cooling down and just hoped no one else would set him off for the rest of the day or all hell would break loose.

"That was awesome! Zen, teach me that move!" Naruto begged as he almost shoved his sensei out of the way to look at his friend.

"Uh..maybe?" Zen offered looking uneasy and unsure.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

"He didn't say yes, Naruto. He said maybe." Iruka said only to be ignored.

"So Zen, where do you live?" Naruto asked him.

"I was given my apartment just today...The apartment complex is actually pretty close to here, so I'm guessing it's that pale orange building that looks like it needs a freash coat of paint and some minor repairs anyways its room C11."

"You live in the same apartment as me! I live in room C9!" Naruto laughed happily.

"Nice so I guess we are sort of like neighbors." Zen said with a small smile.

"Want to hang out after we are done eating?" Naruto asked as he went back to his bowl of ramen.

"Um sure...though I do need to do some shopping first. Want to come with me?" Zen asked looking a tad bit nervous and uneasy.

"I would like that...but not all of the villagers like me...they might not let me come inside with you." Naruto said softly.

"Hmmm...guess that means I just have to sneak ya inside than." Zen said with a wide Cheshire cat like grin as he opened his bag and pulled hot his torn hooded cloak that would honestly hid Naruto's appearance as well as his clothes under it. "This just a loan, but hey it would work if your worried about the villagers being upset entering their shop or what ever. I mean it helped me hide out in the woods all this time with my Crocodiles."

Iruka was listening quietly as Naruto slipped the hooded torn cloak on as it hid him completely as he smiled. "I hope you boys wont mind if I come with you...just incase any more drunks try anything." iruka said in a serious voice as he sits back down.

"No problem, Iruka-sensei." Zen and Naruto said automatically. Cat sat on the roof and just watched them. Zen also apologies to the ramen stand owner for the commotion but the owner just laughed.

"It's not the first time we had a commotion similar to this happen. Thirteen years ago their was a different incident that happened here, that resulted in a similar way. So don't worry about it kid." The raman stand owner laughed as he put Zen's mind at ease. Naruto looked down at Zen's bag and noticed something moved inside it.

"Uh Zen...your bag just moved." Naruto said making Zen pause as he looked down at his bag as it wiggled again. Confused Zen reached for his bag and looked inside it for a moment, before he reached inside it only to yelp as he quickly yanked his hand up revealing a baby crocodile hanging off his finger tip. It was dark orange in color with what appeared to be pale yellow stripes down it's back. Zen sighed as he relised it was smaller than it should have been meaning it was a runt.

"Want a pet crocodile, Naruto?" Zen asked as the runt continued hanging there off his finger tip growling.

"Really, I can keep it!?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah...most crocodiles runts don't survive since their bigger siblings will eat them or something else will out in the wild especially in the summoning world. Besides I think the little guy would like you a lot. You might not be able to sign my summoning contract but there is nothing in my contract that says I can't assighn a crocodile to someone in order protect that person even if it means they have to pretend being someone's pet. So go ahead and give the little guy a name. I didn't even know he was in my bag let alone how he got there." Zen said as Naruto pulled the little crocodile off Zen's finger as it seemed to relax in Naruto's hold.

"Hmmmm...I know I will call him, Mr. Chompy." Naruto said grinning. Zen and Iruka both sweat dropped at the name. However the baby crocodile seemed happy with the name, as Naruto began giving the little croc some of his ramen. Mostly just the pieces of meat that was still in his ramen anyways.

"Is that wise giving Naruto a crocodile?" Iruka asked Zen quietly as they finished their meals and paid for it.

"Only time will tell...besides the little guy likes him. So why not give Naruto the chance to raise him? Besides i'll be right there to help Naruto take care of him, since I'm use to crocodiles." Zen said as Naruto carried his new pet as they headed off to do some shopping. Naruto was grinning the entire time during the shopping trip as Mr. Chompy was held securely in his arms. Cat followed his charge silently while watching the events unfold before him. So far the boy name Zen Kogin had not done anything suspicious yet. At least as far as Cat could tell anyways.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Zen walked to the nearest ninja clothing store with Naruto and Iruka. Naruto was smiling under the hooded cloak as he carried his new friend Mr. Chompy in his arms. The little crocodile only seemed to snuggle against Naruto as it chirped happy. The hooded cloak was working since no one was calling Naruto a demon or worst chasing him away from their stands. To others it just appeared as though a young traveler was visiting the village under his worn and torn up hooded cloak. Iruka had a small hidden smile on his face as Naruto was finally making a friend. Iruka honestly couldn't remember seeing Naruto this happy before.

It made Iruka smile as he glanced over at Zen his mysterious new student with the ability to summon crocodiles who almost acted more like a crocodile himself. Zen caught Iruka's glance and gave him a confused exspression before just ignoring the look Iruka have given him. Zen's senses picked up the ANBU Cat following them across the roof tops. Zen only let out a tired sigh, this was going to get annoying real fast and he just hoped he didn't do something stupid. After the shopping trip was over with he would be happy to see his new apartment and make it more like home for himself to calm his nerves a bit.

"This is a good clothing store for all shinobis." Naruto said with a smile. The shop looked ready to fall apart from the outside. Both Iruka and Zen frowned at the condition of the clothing store before they went inside. The inside looked almost as bad as the outside of the shop. Zen only frowned even more at this as it went unnoticed by Naruto and by Iruka. Zen slowly began to look around the store as he examined some of the samples that they had out for ninjas to buy and use on their missions. Slowly zen became enraged while he was examining the merchandise. "This place is a fucken scam!" Zen snarled loudly startling some ninja clients that were surprisingly in the store as well as the store owner.

"What do you-" The owner started until zen picked up one of his display katanas.

"The blades of these weapons are to brittle and fragile. They would only shatter in combat, look at how brittle these fakes are if you can do this with you own finger without the use of chakra!" Zen snarled as he than flicked the blade that than suddenly caused the blade to crack and fall apart infront of everyone. He than looked at the store owner who was now sweating bullets. "Same goes for these throwing stars, shurikens and other various weapons you have here. The scrolls you have here are also fakes, I know real ninjutsus scrolls when I see one and these are just fakes that your trying pass off for the real ones. The information on them are also fake. Are you trying to get our fellow ninjas dead?" Zen snarled in pure anger just as Iruka picked up a random scroll that was normally used at the academy and truly began looking through it.

Zen's mother had made him study weapons as well as scrolls in order to tell real ones from fakes by a single glance besides other things. She was brutal when it came to training and more times than not, Zen had suffered greatly. Even though the training that he was forced to go through had paid off in the long run. She might not be mother of the year but she was damn good teacher to some degree as long as she wasn't drunk. That much zen would give his mother credit for.

"The kid's lying!" The store owner yelled in his defense in hopes of calming the situation the brat was putting him through. However it wasn't working since Iruka decided to inform everyone the truth as well.

"Actually Zen's correct...these scrolls are indeed fakes and the information they have inside them would get anyone killed on a mission in a heart beat." Iruka said frowning as he sent the man a percing glare.

"Y-you must be mistaken!" The man yelled as he was panicing even more now.

"I am one of the Ninja academy teachers...I know what I am talking about." Iruka said frowning making the man sweat even more bullets as the ninas in his store were becoming upset as they began to truly looked at what they were planning on buying only to grow furious with what they were seeing.

"I...I...must have been tricked by my suppliers!" The owner said in defense as his voice revealed how nervous he was becoming.

"Your lying. The real merchandise that you been reciving, you been keeping those for yourself. While you have your drunk buddies in the back make these fakes to sell to people, that are coming from that side room that says no entry. The smell of alcohol is very strong and it's coming from that room. You can't fool my senses." Zen snarled as the store owner tried to block the door only for two jounins to reach the door first as they opened the door to reveal five laughing drunks making fake scrolls, clothing and weapons for people. The owner's face turned plum red as he glared at Zen.

"I'll kill you!" The owner screamed as he grabbed a knife only to be restrained by a different ANBU. The ANBUs appeared and Zen had the feeling Cat had summoned them before things turned really ugly. Zen blinked as Iruka grabbed his shoulder as well as Naruto's as he quickly lead them out of the store and towards a different Ninja clothing store. One that wasn't a cheep knock off store.

Naruto was frowning since that was the only store that usually sold him his ninja gear and clothing without having to hide his identy. Naruto stiffen as they reached a different clothing store. "Hey it's fine...they wont reconise ya." Zen said as he tried to reassure Naruto that everything would be okay. Naruto let out a small sigh as he held Mr. chompy closer in one arm as his other hand pulled the hood down further before they headed inside the clothing store. The owner looked at the three as they entered. He narrowed his eyes on the hooded being holding the baby crocodile in his arms as though he was trying to see who it was under that cloak. However the owner gave up and just let them shop. Zen insteantly walked over to darker colors of clothing and began buying what he needed that suited him well.

"You should wear this." Naruto suggested with a smile as he spoak softly so the owner wouldn't over hear them since Naruto didn't want to draw attention to himself. Zen looked at the neon red/black outfit and shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a nice color combination as well as an excellent desighn but it's way too much neon red for my liking." Zen said.

"I still think you would look good in it." Naruto huffed.

"Tell ya what, if I buy it...I'll wear it only on my days off here in the village. Only if you agree to wear some thing that I choose for you in return deal?" Zen offered.

"Okay, but it has to have orange on it or no deal." Naruto said.

"I think I can work with that." Zen said with a sly smile as his eye caught the perfect outfit for him out of the corner of his eye. Zen than picked up a black outfit that had a darker shade of orange to it. A shade of orange that could blend into the shadows easily. Naruto stared at the outfit and frowned.

"Does the orange really have to be that dark?" Naruto asked him.

"You got to choose my outfit...now it's my turn and it does have orange on it." Zen pointed out with a smile.

"Fine." Naruto said pouting.

"Naruto, think of as a way that can make you more stealthier and how it will conseal you a lot better for your pranks. They wouldn't know what hit them." Zen said with a sly grin on his face.

Naruto's eyes widen at that before he placed Mr. Chompy onto his shoulder as he than grabbed several outfits that resembled the outfit that Zen had just picked out for him. Iruka was watching all this with a smile and had to force himself from laughing out loud. Finally someone was getting Naruto to wear something other than that bright neon orange jumpsuit all the time. Zen looked at Iruka and smiled. "Word of advice, never trust a smiling crocodile, for they are imagining how well you fit in their stomache." He said so only Iruka could hear him.

"I'm starting to believe that." Iruka said softly with a smile. Zen had just did the impossible as he got Naruto to wear darker color clothing like a true ninja. Zen eventually paid for all the items that he needed plus the clothing as well as the proper ninja gear that Naruto needed as well. Naruto was smiling as mr. Chompy was drapped over his shoulder as it chirped. Iruka walked silently behind Naruto and Zen as they went to a few more shops before Iruka decided to walk the two back to their apartment building for the night. His newest student Zen was a mysterious force to deal with, that much Iruka was sure of. However Iruka was still unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Once they reaching the building Naruto stopped as he took off Zen's cloak. Iruka stood there silently as he watched them. "Here's your cloak...and thanks for letting me borrow it." Naruto said.

"Anytime Naruto, I'll see ya tomorrow." Zen said as he took his cloak back as he turned to leave.

"Hey Zen, can we walk together to the academy tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked hesistantly but rather quickly.

"Sure thing, take care of mr. Chompy and if you have any questions just knock. My door's always open to ya." Zen said grinning.

Naruto smiled at this. "Than see ya in the morning...Zen." Naruto said before he disappeared inside his apartment with Mr. Chompy and his new items for the night. Zen smiled as he than walked over to his own apartment as Iruka showed him where his apartment was after he walked right past it much to Zen's own embarrassment. Iruka had stiffened a laugh when Zen had walked right pass his apartment door before calling out to him. Zen walked back with a look that clearly told Iruka to shut up.

Iruka turned to leave when Zen decided to ask his new teacher something. "Hey Iruka-sensei, could I ask you something?" Zen asked him as Iruka turned to look at him.

"Sure thing what's up, Zen?" Iruka asked him.

"Is there anyway that I could get some after school training from you? I mean...I could really use the help to catch up to everyone. My crocodiles could only teach me so much...and I know I'm way behind...even if I did observe others to get as far as I have." Zen said softly. He blinked as Iruka's hand suddenly messed up his hair in a gentle way.

"I don't see why not. Besides you seem like a fast learner, so i'm sure you'll get it quickly. I have some papers that still need to be graded, so I'll see you in class tomorrow Zen, also the note the Hokage gave you exsplained your situation to me. So I was already well aware that you were going to need extra help." Iruka said before he teleported away leaving Zen standing there alone for a few minutes looking stunned by that. Zen than sighed before he pulled out his apartment key as he unlocked the door to his aprtment. Once he opened the door he carried his belongings inside his new home.

Zen's senses told him Cat was outside his apartment window watching him. He knew he would be watched since in a way he was a suspicious person and could be a threat. He put his new items away and started to make his apartment more like home to him. He entered his bedroom that had no window which he was thankful for as he opened his backpack as he pulled out his voodoo items as he placed them in a drawer as he set a few seals on the drawer to keep people from seeing what he placed inside it. He wasn't a master at sealing but he was pretty damn good at doing seals and could easily fool others into thinking he was a seals master.

"Long as I never have to go back to the Iron Forest, I'll be happy. Least I never have to deal with Baba Yaga, any time soon or ever again." Zen said to himself under his breath as he went to make the rest of his apartment more like home. Soon his entire apartment looked more like home to him. He would have to wait until he was no longer being watched to make it more like he wanted his apartment to be. However for now this was just fine. He made a quick dinner for himself before he got ready for bed and went to sleep a few seconds latter. Tomorrow would be a nightmare. Zen could just sense how bad tomorrow was going to be at the academy.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
